


Fantasmas y cenizas

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Gen, Mockingjay Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coriolanus Snow no cree en los fantasmas. No tiene por qué: ninguno de los muertos que han caído por su mano o por sus palabras se ha levantado de la tumba para buscarlo. Ninguna de las personas que ha destruido se ha levantado tras él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasmas y cenizas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la película. Snow ve los azotes a Gale Hawthorne. Y a los Vencedores que intervienen en él.
> 
> Ligeros spoilers de Sinsajo (al menos tiene más sentido si lo han leído)

Coriolanus Snow no cree en los fantasmas. No tiene por qué: ninguno de los muertos que han caído por su mano o por sus palabras se ha levantado de la tumba para buscarlo. Ninguna de las personas que ha destruido se ha levantado tras él. 

Pronto, la chica en llamas se apagará y no volverá a temer la sombra de su presencia. Pero antes, van a destruirla.

Ese es uno de los instantes claves. Ahí, frente a todo Panem, un guardia de paz va a matar a golpes al que todos creen que es su primo. Luego, transmitirán un especial sobre los preparativos de su boda. Será un golpe maestro. 

Sonríe de sólo pensarlo mientras el látigo viaja a toda velocidad contra la espalda del chico minero una vez más. 

Su sonrisa se congela cuando Katniss Everdeen aparece en escena. 

Nota como la transmisión popular se detiene, pero él tiene acceso a los videos de las cámaras de todo lugar. Es entonces, mientras mira con creciente ira y preocupación el desarrollo de la escena, cuando Coriolanus Snow ve un fantasma por primera vez. 

La aparición tiene nombre y recuerda perfectamente cuando había terminado con él, veinticinco años antes. 

A veces, la muerte física no es necesaria. Destruir una persona puede ser aún más poderoso cuando la dejas seguir sin vida, pero sin partir. 

Uno de esos muertos nunca ha vuelto. 

Hasta ahora. 

Reconoce, detrás de la prudencia encubierta y el fingido respeto a la autoridad, el desdén y el descaro de aquel joven que habría podido empezar su propio fuego veinticinco años atrás. Pero lo habían apagado muy pronto. La sangre de los que amaba había ahogado su chispa para siempre. 

No cree que nadie entienda lo peligroso que había sido. 

Aquella actitud superior había desaparecido del todo en el joven alcohólico que recorrió los distritos en su Gira de la Victoria prácticamente inconsciente. Su mentor y luego los otros tributos le habían enseñado a tomar para olvidar. 

Aquel había sido su final. 

El cadáver viviente de Haymitch Abernathy había sido el ejemplo a temer de todos los vencedores hasta la fecha.

Pero ahora está ahí, de pie, mirando al guardia de paz con un toque de ese descaro con el que en su día se había burlado del Capitolio. Los labios ligeramente torcidos, el cuerpo tambaleante y adicto medianamente controlado. El chico con los intestinos afuera mirando al Capitolio a los ojos, diciéndole que es cuestión de tiempo usar su poder contra él. 

En sus ojos hay un brillo que le dice que el fuego de Katniss Everdeen ha encontrado la chispa entre las cenizas. 

Peeta Mellark aparece entonces y es evidente que los Vencedores se han convertido en una raza peligrosa. Si su Vencedor modelo se desvía, si aquel al que había vencido y humillado regresa, no falta mucho para que los otros hagan lo mismo. 

Sin embargo, a él, al contrario que a Katniss Everdeen, sabe exactamente cómo manejarlo: si lo que hacía falta para que Haymitch regresara de su muerte era darle a alguien que le importara, se lo quitarían de nuevo. 

Esta vez, no habrá un fantasma que pueda regresar aunque tampoco sea su cuerpo el que lleve a la tumba.


End file.
